The Love Stories That Conquered All
by RHLJCCQF
Summary: Riley Gilbert, the older sister of Elena and Jeremy, must do all she can to protect them and her pack from the evil that follows the Salvatore's. What if she finds an unexpected love along the way? Riley/Rebekah Quinn/Katherine Santana/Lexi OC/OC
1. Prologue

**Riley**

My name is Riley Gilbert. Older Sister of Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. After our parents death we all handled it differently, Jeremy started to hang out with the wrong crowd and then started to drink and do drugs which we have been trying to make stop.

Elena...well she became more closed off and began to write even more in her diary. Every time she said she was 'fine' I could tell she was lying but I didn't say anything because I knew she was just going to deny it. Then there's me. I threw myself into school work I needed to catch up on and got a job at the grill to help Jenna with bills.

But there is one more thing. Something that my family doesn't know.

I'm a werewolf. In fact im the Alpha of my pack, it's not that big but we are still strong. I know that the Gilbert gene does not contain the werewolf gene so as far as I know I may not be a Gilbert. My pack contains me and my 4 best friends. Quinn Forbes, Santana Pierce, Lucas Fell and Tyler Lockwood. Quinn is Caroline's older sister and she is my beta. Tyler has not triggered the gene yet but we made sure he knows we will be there for him when or if the time comes. We explained everything to him last summer after he saw us change, and ever since then he has been part of the pack. Lucas had moved here to live closer to his uncle after being kicked out by his parents for being gay, but he had left town already for a big news job. When I caught his scent I knew he was one of us, so I introduced myself whilst he was still weary, but eventually he warmed up to us and became a part of the pack. Santana. Oh she was something. Quinn found her bleeding out in the woods after being shot by some amateur hunter and brought her back to my lake house. At first she tried to attack us thinking we were a threat before calming down after we pinned her down. Since we healed her she has stuck with us because she wanted to show how grateful she was after almost dying.

That's my pack. A bunch of crazy teen agers. School started next week and im pretty sure if you weren't dreading it, then there was something wrong with you. Everything would get better for me, my pack and my family.

And I would be right it would get better. Amazing even. But every good thing must come with a bad one.


	2. Chapter 1: The New Boy

Riley's POV

I lay awake thinking about the full moon this friday and how me and Tyler would have to restrain Quinn, Lucas and Santana when they changed into their wolf form. I would have to lie to Jenna again about staying at a friends house again, whilst im actually in the Lockwood cellar that Tyler lead us to when we told him about us. Getting up, i headed towards my closet before getting dressed and putting on my faviroute leather jacket.

Jogging downstairs i knocked into Jeremy who just carried on his way outside to his friends car.

"Hey, you okay?" He just ignored me. Sighing i walked into the kitchen where Elena and Jenna were. I smiled towards them both before grabbing a piece of toast from Jenna's Plate who slapped my hand away. Chuckling, i was interrupted by a beep outside.

"Thats my ride, I'll see you guys later." Elena told us before going to her friends car.

Jenna was looking at me before finally speaking.

"Look after them today will you. I know that your still struggling with it but you are the only one they seem to open up to... even Jeremy."

"I'm pretty sure he ignores me"

"He at leat acknowledges you. He just pretends we are not here unless we speak to him about something."

"Don't worry Aunt Jenna I will."

With that said i said bye and went to my bike before putting on my helmet and going to pick up Santana.Feeling the wind blow through my shoulder length hair, and hearing my engine roar calmed me. Pulling up infront of Santana's house, i saw she was sitting on her porch steps beofre jumping up and sitting behind me wrapping her arms around my waist after putting on my other helmet.

"Morning Tana" I smiled underneath the helmet at my own nickname for her.

"Morning Ry"

Speeding to school we were the first of our friends there so we sat on a bench outside to wait for them. 5 minuets later Tyler arrived in his car with Lucas as they joined us on the table. Tana rested her head on my shoulder whilst we waited for Quinn. She was always the last one here. Finally she arrived... but with pink hair.

"woah" i heard behind me.

"I see you decided to switch up your look this year Quinn" Lucas stated.

"It's a new year, new me as the saying goes." She smirked before sitting down opposite me. Suddenly i smelt something. Something sinister. Death.

"Do you guys smell that?" i asked curiously.

"No why? what can you smell?" Tyler and Lucas both asked.

"Nevermind" Looking at Santana her face was pale. I made sure to speak to her before class. The bell rang so we walked inside together splitting up for our classes. Me, Quinn and Santana were going to History but on the way i smelt the same scent as before. Pearing inside the reception i saw a guy there. Must be new here. Noticing that Santana was pale again she whispered one word that im guessing the new boy heard as well seen as he turned to look at us with a shocked expression.

"Vampire"


	3. Chapter 2: Questions

Riley's POV

We all stared at her in shock, wondering how she knew. The guy was still looking at us and you could see the curiousness clear on his face. Quinn quickly pulled me and Santana to our history class where we sat at the very back. Leaning towards Santana I asked the question on my mind.

"How did you know?"

She opened her mouth as if she was going to answer but only let out a shuddering breath. The bell rang interrupting what she was trying to say, i leant back in my sit and my eyebrows furrowed in worry. Elena's friend Bonnie sat in front of me who sat behind Elena when i saw the new guy take a seat next to her. Throughout the lesson I kept an eye on the new guy as he kept glancing at my sister repeatedly which made me even more protective over her than normal.

When the bell rang again signalling the end of lesson, I headed out to the back of the school with Tana knowing someone was following us. Stepping through the backdoors I turned and pinned him to the wall.

"Why are you following us?" my eyes turned yellow threatening him silently.

"How did you know what i am?" He deflected my question with one directed at Santana

"It's your scent"She said in a monotone voice staring him in the eye coldly whilst her eyes glowed yellow too.

His eyes widened before they gazed at me again.

"Your scent stank upthe place as soon as you stepped foot in the school."

"What are you guys?"

"Who are you?" I wasn't going to answer him unless i knew who he was.

"Stefan. Stefan Salvatore." He stated.

"Wait. As in your related to Zach Salvatore?"

"Yes why?"

"He's a friend. An annoying friend but a friend no less." I told him whilst slowly putting him down. Both mine and Santana's eyes went back to normal.

"Why were you staring At Elena Gilbert in History?"

"She reminds me of someone."

"Yeah? Well make sure she is not your next meal." Pierceing him with my hard stare.

"She won't be. I don't drink human blood"

I was about to ask why he doesn't when I heard Lucas talking in the pack link.

 _Get to the lunch room quickly!_ "We have to go" Taking following Santana inside.

"Come to the boarding house after school, we need to talk" He told me before disappearing.

As we carried on our way to the lunch room, i could hear cheering and people chanting fight. Bursting through the doors a crowd had gathered around 2 people but i couldn't make out who it was. Lucas spotted us and dragged us to where the fight was happening, what i saw made my blood boil.

"Don't be angry at Tyler it's not his fault." Lucas told me after he saw the angry expression on my face.

"Trust me he's not the one im angry at" i mumbled as i picked Tyler of Jeremy, as soon as he noticed it was me, he calmed down and was going to try and defend himself when i sent him a small smile basically telling him not to worry.

You may be wondering why im not angry at him for fighting my brother, well ever since our parents death Jeremy took it the worst and he changed his lifestyle for the worst. I found out that he started picking fights with random people for no reason. Then he started to go after Tyler and only Tyler but Ty never started to fight him, pushed him once or twice, but never fought. So whatever happened here must have set him off and i didn't want him activating his werewolf gene by killing my brother.

"IT'S HIS FAULT!" Jeremy shouted "HE STARTED IT!" Quinn held him back. Dragging him from Quinn's arms i walked out of the lunch hall pushing him inside an empy classroom. Before i could shut the door Elena walked in crossing her arm staring daggers at our little brother. Shutting the door, I asked him, " You have got some explaining to do"


	4. Chapter 3:Doppelganger

**Quinn's POV** Hearing the commotion from down the hall, i ran towards it seeing Riley holding Tyler back. I looked over to the other participant seeing it was Jeremy, i went and held him before he could attempt to attack them again. He started shouting in their direction and was beginning to struggle in my grip almost getting free before i tightned my hold. Surprised by his anger, i locked eyes with Riley as she walked over dragging Jeremy with her to an empty classroom about to shut the door but Elena pushed herself in before she could. The last thing i heard was,

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

My attention was then drawn to the crowd still gathered in the lunch hall.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS ALL STILL HERE??" I was met with silence as everyone was too scared to speak up. "GET BACK TO YOUR OWN BUSINESS" I shouted one last time before going outside to the bleachers. Texting Caroline where i was if she needed me, if the pack needed me they could ask me through the pack link.

Silence consumed the area around me making me suffocate from my thoughts. Earlier this month my sister nearly witnessed me transform into a wolf when i let my anger control me, so i had to jump out my window and into the forest mid transition.

Light footsteps could be heard behind me but i didn't turn around to see who it was until they stood in front of me. Looking up i saw someone i didn't expect.

"Elena?"

"Wrong doppelganger Quinnie" I scrunched my face up in confusion whilst a smirk came over hers. Suddenly everything went black.

 **Riley's POV**

Jeremy had calmed down now so his heart beat was steady.

"What the hell happened out their?" My voice broke the silence with the stern question.

"He started it" his heart sped up before settling again.

"Tell the truth"

"That is the truth"

Elena had a look on her face like she knew he was lying aswell.

"Listen i know you like that vicki girl, but ever since her and Tyler started whatever their relationship is, you have been going after him. He may be a Jerk but doing this because of a girl has gone too far." Shock was written all over my face at how Elena acted towards Jeremy as she has never spoken as harsh as she did now. He looked down not saying a word. I obviously knew the situation and the type of relationship that went on between Tyler and Vicki, i didn't agree with the way they both treated each other but i had no say in their relationship.

"You're lucky im not beating your ass right now" I interjected after a couple seconds.

"WHY DO YOU DEFEND TYLER OVER ME?!?!" He screamed at me which i didn't like.

"I DEFEND TYLER OVER YOU BECAUSE HE IS NOT THE ONE STARTING FIGHTS FOR NO REASON!" Taking a ragged breath i continued. "Jeremy , i love you, you're my brother and i'm here for you, but... If you don't start to even try and move on and get yourself better i don't know how much more i can take. I'm worried for you Jer. I don't know who you are anymore. Just please try." With that said i exited the room into the hallway where Tyler and Lucas still were. Tyler looked at me guiltily.

"We'll talk later Tyler" Already having enough of today. Going to my next class which was English i had to listen to a lecture from my teacher on being late which i blocked out taking my seat. Zoned out, i kept thinking about Jeremy. Again it may seem unfair how i treat him but he has had too many breaks, it may seem as though i'm giving him a tough time but it's the only way he will listen. I know he started it because Tyler wouldn't even attempt to lie to me cause he knows i'll know he did. Sighing, I just have to get through the rest of the day.

 **Unknown POV**

Why does she have to look like her? She's beautiful. When I was still human, i fell in love with a girl called Lucy. Even though it was frowned upon we still stayed together, got turned into vampires together, and we ripped out her own heart together after what he did. Looks like there's more than just one doppelganger in Mystic Falls.


	5. Chapter 4: Smirk

**Quinn's POV**

My eyes shot open but closed again quickly due to the blinding daylight shining through the blinds. Feeling something soft beneath me, i sat up to see i was on top of a bed. Noisily, a door opened and my attention switched to the figure leaning against the dooorway. My eyes changed into a bright yellow in a threatening matter, we locked eyes that were both full of unanswered questions.

"Elena what the hell?!?"

"Like i told you before Quinnie, wrong doppleganger" That damn smirk appeared on her face again which i have to admit was kinda hot, but i'd never admit that of course.

"Stop playing games Elena"

She sighed irratated with my response, "Again im not Ellena cutie, im Katherine Pierce" Oh that smirk.

"Why do you look like Elena" My voice harsh with the question.

"The real question you should be asking is why does Elena look like me? After all i am over 500 years old" She laughed humorously.

I quickly pinned her against the wall snarling the word "Vampire", my eyes brighter than before and my fangs protruded from my mouth. "Why am i here?"

"Not telling" She whispered her lips almost touching mine. Her eyes showed no fear only amusmant and... lust? No never mind im probably wrong, her smirk was bigger than before. Does it ever go away? "Sorry honey, i'll make sure to smirk more often for you" I blushed realising i said it out loud. Like a gust of wind, the tables turned and i was suddenly the one pinned against the wall. Her lips ghosted over my ear before a breathy chuckle left her plump lips, echoing around the room.

"You look just like her" She stated and i could hear a hint of sadness in the voice but it soon disappeared as her voice became harsh. "How do you look just like her?" Gritted through clenched teeth, i replied.

"How do you look like Elena?" I asked the question she had not answered before again with a steel glare.

Her hand tightened around my throat as her eyes connected with mine. Noticing what she was doing, she let me go taking a step back. An emotionless front replaced the hurt and anger that was once there, the closeness i once felt now vanished, only a mere memory that for some reason i missed the feeling of.

Finally meeting my eyes, I could see walls built higher than anything i had seen before.

"You'll be staying here until I figure you out" She compelled me making me regret not taking vervain the other day.

"And why am i gonna stay here? I have a life you know? School?"

"Even if i didn't compel you, you would have stayed anyway." She said casually.

"And why would i?"

"Because i intrigue you. You want to know why i look like Elena. And you want to know why i brought you here" She made a move as if she was going to leave but turned around again instead. "Oh and don't deny it me being a vampire is what you find most attractive about me"

"It's the smirk actually" I mumbled forgetting she could hear me, blushing when i remembered she could and heard her chuckled.

"Anyway what about me going to school?" I tried to change the subject

"You can go."

"Why does it sound like your giving me permission?"

"Because i am" She shouted as she disappeared out of the room.

Laying down back on the bed, "Might aswell get comfortable." Closing my eyes my phone buzzed in my pocket. "Wow im surprised she didn't mess with my phone." Looking at the name i rolled my eyes "Spoke too soon." The name SexyVamp showed with the message 'Don't tell anyone about me'.'

"Great" I sighed.


End file.
